The Unique Team 7
by Roxii-chan
Summary: Team 7 consists of quite a unique group: Naruto the original #1 Knucklehead Ninja, Sasuke the talented one with cockatoo hair, Sakura the intelligent girl with an insane Sasuke obsession, and Roxii the skeptical goth. Together with their leader Kakashi, they go on missions that can vary from lame to awesome. The question is, how will they get along and stay sane at the same time?
1. Becoming Team 7

Walking into the classroom, I spotted Naruto and decided to sit next to him. I saw that all of his usual obnoxious fangirls were fighting over a seat with him like they do every day. All they ever did was kill each other over the seats next to him

"Sasuke, you want _me_ to sit next to you and not that Ino Pig, right?" Sakura said, in the middle of a fight the ever-amazing seat beside Sasuke.

"Forehead, please! Like Sasuke would ever want _you_ to sit next to him. He doesn't want to be near someone with a billboard forehead like you!" Ino yelled at her. Sasuke just sat there, trying to ignore them all as best as possible, like he always did. I could tell he still had a hard time after all these years because I saw his eye twitch slightly. I kind of felt bad for him, but not enough to try doing anything about it.

"I don't get what's the big deal about Sasuke. There's nothing that great about him." Naruto complained, glaring at Sasuke from across the room.

"Well, he is the top student of the class, and they all view him as amazingly good looking." I stated. I've been getting really annoyed at Sasuke lately, but I still had to admit he could be incredibly intelligent and talented when it came to ninja skills and knowledge. Me stating this just bothered Naruto even more and he just growled, which could only make me laugh.

Soon, Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom with a clipboard in his hands. When he stepped to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat, the classroom quieted down. I looked back to see the fangirls somehow decided on who was sitting next to Sasuke because they were all finally seated and weren't busy yelling or clawing.

"Today, you will all be placed in your ninja squads. We have the list already made up. The teams are as listed: Team 1…" Iruka-sensei read on, listing the team number and group members. "Team 7: Naruto, Sakura-" Sakura looked utterly disappointed to find that Naruto, the hyperactive knucklehead, was placed on her team. Meanwhile, Naruto looked happy about that. Iruka-sensei continued on. "-Sasuke-" Suddenly Sakura cheered up as if she just won all the money she should get. Naruto was the next one to be disappointed. Poor Naruto. "-and Roxii." Iruka finished.

I didn't really mind being on a group with any of them. Naruto was my best friend, so of course I didn't mind having to be around him all of the time. Sasuke could be really annoying at times (not in the same way as Naruto, of course), but I could deal with him since early childhood, I'm sure I could still deal with him now. As for Sakura, she seemed kind of obnoxious with her obsession for Sasuke, but I didn't really know her that well so I was trying not to judge her based off that. Plus, she seemed really intelligent, which would be good for our team.

"And that concludes the team members in the squads." Iruka finished listing all of the groups.

"But why do I have to be stuck in a group with Sasuke!?" Naruto blurted out, pointing angrily at Sasuke and abruptly standing from his seat.

"We tried to even out the squads according to grades. Sasuke had the best grades in the class. You, on the other hand, had the lowest grades of the class." Iruka said. The majority of the class burst out in laughter at Naruto while he sat back down, looking irritated and embarrassed. "You should all go to your assigned area to meet up with your sensei. You're all dismissed." Iruka said, ignoring the outburst of laughter after waiting for it to quiet down a bit.

I stood up and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura with Naruto. After waiting for the rest of the class to file out, we went to the classroom we were assigned to go to so we could meet our new sensei.

Hours later after waiting, our sensei still hadn't arrived. Sakura was starting to look impatient as Sasuke sat there, looking like he couldn't care less about this. Naruto looked like he was about to die from boredom.

"Where's our sensei? We've been waiting for _hours_!" Sakura said.

"Is he even showing up?" I questioned as I took a seat with Sasuke and Sakura. I noticed Naruto grabbing the board eraser with a mischievous look in his eyes and a grin on his face. "Naruto, what are you doing?" I sighed, already knowing that he was up to nothing more than a childish prank. I think every one of us knew Naruto all too well to already know that.

"Naruto, stop it! You're going to get us all in trouble!" Sakura scolded.

"He deserves it for making us wait so long." Naruto said, using a chair to increase his height and place the eraser between to door and the doorway.

"Our sensei is a jonin, an elite shinobi. He's never going to fall for something as dumb as that." Sasuke said as Naruto sat back down in his seat. Just then, a guy with spiky silver hair walked in the room, and surprisingly he actually fell for it. I'm sure we all had a look of surprise on our faces.

_"How the hell could he fall for _that_?"_ I questioned myself in my mind.

"Sensei! I'm so sorry this happened! It was Naruto who did it! I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen!" Sakura said. He just simply picked the eraser up from his head and dropped it, letting it fall to the ground.

"Hm… let's see…How do I put this? My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." The silvery-haired masked man stated, taking a look at all of us. Well… I guess I could see how he thought Naruto was an idiot because of his stupid prank.

"What!? Hey, I'm not an idiot! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the number one ninja in this village!" Naruto said overconfidently. Well, now he just added to the man's opinion of us being a bunch of idiots. I'm sure in his eyes, he saw a kid who was way over in his head or something. Ignoring Naruto, our sensei just continued talking.

"How about we go to the rooftop and get some fresh air?" he said.

"Whatever." Sasuke responded as we all got up and went to the rooftop.

"So, how about we all introduce ourselves? We can start off by saying our names, what we like, our dreams for the future, our hobbies, that kind of stuff." our sensei said after we all got settled down. "You can go first." He said, pointing to me.

_"Why do I have to go first?" _I thought to myself, irritated. "Well, my name is Roxii Tsukuda. I like people who aren't dumbtards. My plans for the future are to become a great ninja and an artist. My hobbies are just drawing." I said.

"Dumbtards?" Sasuke asked, criticizing what he thought was my 'weird' vocabulary.

"Shut up." I said. Moving on, Sakura was the next to introduce herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Thinks I like are…well, I should say things I love…" she looked over at Sasuke and let out a little fangirl squeak. "Uhm…well, my dreams for the future are…" again, she squeaked as she blushed over at Sasuke. I started to space out as I was kind of tired of hearing so much squealing. I don't think she ever really said a thing. All I could do was stare at her like she was crazy. After she finished, it was Sasuke's turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything. I don't really have any hobbies and my goal for the future is to fulfill my promise to myself to kill a certain someone." He said, sounding even more cold and dark than usual.

"You sound like such a bright person, Sunshine." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be mean to my Sasuke!" Sakura said. _Her_ Sasuke? I think this girl has some serious issues. It was pretty obvious he hated her just like everyone else. Our sensei just ignored us and looked to Naruto to start speaking.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Things I like are ramen and miso soup. What I don't like is the time you have to wait when making instant ramen. My hobbies are tasting all different kinds of ramen. And my dream for the future is to become the Hokage, so people will stop looking down on me. Instead, they'll look up at me and think of a great leader!" Naruto said happily.

"What about you, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…hm… I don't think I've ever really thought about that. As for my hobbies…well, I have a lot of hobbies." He said.

"He didn't really tell us anything…" Sakura stated.

"Except for his name." I looked at Kakashi-sensei like he was a little crazy.

"Well, I guess we're about done here. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow by, let's say around early noon. Oh, and one more thing: don't eat anything for breakfast tomorrow. If you do, you'll throw up." He said. Even though his mouth wasn't visible thanks to his mask, I could tell by his eyes that

"Throw up? What the hell is he going to make us do!?" I said.

"I don't think I even want to know." Sakura replied.

~oOo~

"Where the hell is he!?" Naruto complained. We all came at the time Kakashi-sensei told us to, but we've been waiting on him for hours.

"I don't know but if I knew he wasn't going to show up, I would've slept in longer." I said, yawning and leaning against one of the three posts in the area.

"It's two in the afternoon. How are you still tired?" Sasuke said, sitting against one of the other wooden posts.

"It's Sunday. Your Sunday afternoons are my Sunday mornings." I said grumpily. I don't like to bother with things on my Sunday mornings. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." he replied.

"Since when do you care about anything?"

"Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I found myself getting lost in the wondrous beauty of our lovely village." I heard Kakashi-sensei say. I looked over to see him walking towards us, reading some book as he walked.

"Ok. Yeah, sure." I said, sounding irritated. "Now what do you want us to do?" Kakashi held up two bells with strings attached to them.

"I have a little test for you. Your job is to take these bells from me before the sun begins to set. If you manage to do so, you pass. If you don't, you fail." He said.

"That's it? That's so easy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But wait. There are only two bells, and four of us." Sakura pointed out.

"Precisely. Two of you pass, and two of you fail." Kakashi explained. "If you fail, you're probably not going to get lunch and you might be tied to one of those posts." He seemed to be smiling through his mask again.

_"So _that's_ why he told us not to eat breakfast!? That's not fair! I'm totally starving!"_ I complained to myself in my thoughts.

"Oh, and one more thing: if you fail, you'll also be sent back to the academy for extra training. Depending on how terrible your skills are, you could even be dropped out of the ninja training program." He especially stressed the last sentence.

_"What? He can't be serious. He can't do that…can he?"_

"And yes, I am serious." He said.

"_What the hell!? Is he a mind reader now!?"_ If the next thing he says is 'yes', I'm going to be pretty weirded out.

"The test starts now." He said after setting a timer and placing it on one of the posts. Sasuke, Sakura, and I all quickly went off to hide. There were plenty of hiding places, thanks to all the trees and bushes around the area. Meanwhile, Naruto decided to immediately go after Kakashi, who simply pulled out his book and started reading it as he dodged Naruto's moves with ease.

~oOo~

It's been hours since the test started. I almost nabbed one of the bells earlier, and I'm sure Sasuke got one by now. I wouldn't know, though because we all ended up completely separating at some point. I know Naruto didn't. He may be persistent, but from what I've seen, he constantly barges in with absolutely no tactics at all. Last I saw him, Kakashi easily got him with a ridiculously stupid move that wasn't any type of jutsu at all. It was called 'One Thousand Years of Death' and all he really did was jab Naruto in the ass with the tiger seal… I swear our new sensei is so damn weird… I heard Sakura scream earlier, but I haven't found her yet.

"Got any of the bells yet?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Sasuke.

"No. I'm sure you have, though." I replied.

"Actually I haven't."

"Good. Then that means I have more to laugh at you about."

"Like what?" he said, glaring at me.

"Like your duck butt/cockatoo hair and emo looks and attitude." Yeah, I've known Sasuke for a while and eventually I decided that I didn't like him all that much. He just looked further agitated than always and glared at me more. Then, I suddenly remembered Sakura and her screams from earlier. "Hey have you seen Sakura lately? I heard her screaming earlier. Is she alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine. I found her passed out soon after I heard her screams. When I found her, I woke her up and she was hysterical. She immediately started hugging me to death. I think Kakashi-sensei played some kind of genjutsu on her." He seemed irritated at the mere thought of Sakura hugging him. Suddenly, I heard the timer go off and Sakura had caught up to us soon after. "I think the test is over." Sasuke said, looking up at the sky. Sure enough, sunset had begun, also signaling the end of the test. The three of us reported back to the spot we were in when the test began to find Naruto tied to the middle wooden post. I sighed.

"Naruto, what the hell did you do to be tied to that already?" I questioned. Sakura had that I-knew-he-was-going-to-be-an-idiot-somehow look on her face. I saw Kakashi seemingly pop up out of nowhere as he was perched up on that same post and I know he was _not_ there five seconds ago.

"He tried to steal one of the lunches. Not that I didn't expect an idiot child like him to do it anyway." Kakashi replied.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! Now untie me already! I learned my lesson just let me go!" he screamed, kicking around and basically spazzing out.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Kakashi said.

"Uhm…shouldn't that apply to like, a prison or something?" I said.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I've decided to be generous and give you three who _haven't tried to steal anything_," he glared at Naruto. "your lunches." He handed out lunches to Sakura, Sasuke, and me. "And if I catch any of you giving your lunches to Naruto, you'll most definitely be sent back to the academy so you can learn to obey rules instead of defying them." He said before leaving.

After a while of eating, we heard Naruto's stomach growl extremely loudly. I felt kind of bad that he had to sit here, starving as he watched us all eat.

"You can have the rest of my food, Naruto." I said.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei said we could get in big trouble if we share our food with him." Sakura said.

"It's not like he's going to find out. He's off somewhere else, probably not even caring about us. He probably just said that to scare us." Sasuke said. He must have seen that I didn't have enough food to fill Naruto up because he stopped eating and put his chopsticks down. "Hey, loser. You can have my food too." Sakura looked down at her food before saying,

"I'll give you my food too. Sasuke's and Roxii's food probably still isn't enough for you."

"You guys really will give me your lunches?" Naruto asked. We all nodded. "Thanks you guys!" he smiled. "But there's just one problem…I can't eat when I'm all tied up like this! I think someone's going to have to feed me." Sakura seemed slightly irritated.

"You're so annoying, Naruto." She said.

"I'll do it." I sighed, getting up. Just as I was about to feed Naruto some of my food, Kakashi seemed to pop up out of nowhere (again).

"You're all giving him you're lunches!? Didn't I specifically tell you not to!?" his voice boomed. I swear, the weather changed instantly to match his anger. "You all—" Suddenly, his voice changed to happy, and his eyes showed he must have had a grin on under his mask. Even that weird weather (that I probably imagined up like a psycho) cleared up. "pass." He finished. We all had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"But none of us got the bells. And we disobeyed your orders." Sakura said, clearly confused.

"Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You all broke the rules to help your teammate. If you hadn't done that, I would have failed every single one of you. None of you showed team work at all during the actual test, which was the point of the whole thing." Kakashi explained.

"So… we all really pass?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you all pass." He said. A look of happiness became sprawled on our faces. Even Sasuke smiled, which is pretty rare now.

"Hey, Emo Kid! You finally smiled!" I bothered Sasuke. Immediately he looked annoyed, which made me grin further more. Mission accomplished. I just love pestering him. It's one of the things on my daily To Do list.

"You're all dismissed." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book before taking off.

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Please review and tell me what you think. Helpful criticism is accepted. :3

This was a rewrite of my original story, _Sasuke Stays?_ ( s/9266917/1/Sasuke-Stays ) but this time, I started from when they all first became Team 7 rather than when Sasuke finished his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End.


	2. The First Journey Begins!

**Princessbinas:** I haven't really thought about that yet. I was thinking of throwing in some of Naruto's pranks from the actual anime and making up my own. Being that he's rivals with Sasuke, I'll probably have him make up a bunch of pranks directed towards him.

**Himeno Kazehito:** thanks :3

* * *

"Come on, old man! I want some real missions! No more of this baby stuff!" Naruto complained to the Hokage. It had been a while since we first became Team 7 and we've been doing nothing but D-rank missions day in and day out.

"Naruto, quit bothering Lord Hokage! He doesn't have time to deal with you! Why can't you just accept the D-rank missions we get?" Sakura said. Instead of punching Naruto like I normally might have if he was bothering someone, I figured I'd let Sakura take this one, which she did. Although, Lord Hokage didn't seem to be all that bothered by Naruto. Instead, he seemed to be considering Naruto's complaint.

"Ok then. If you want a harder mission, then so be it. I have a C-rank mission that you all can do. It's an escort mission to the Land of Waves." The Hokage said after finishing his consideration.

"Yes! Alright! So who are we escorting? A princess or someone else really important?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You'll be escorting Tazuna, a villager from the Land of Waves. He should be meeting you at the gates within about half an hour."

"What? A villager? Come on! I wanted to escort someone really important!" Naruto complained. This time I was the one to punch him in the head.

"You got what you asked for now leave the man alone and quit pestering him!" I scolded. Sasuke gave a slight smile to Naruto being punched so much today. Kakashi just sighed, obviously wondering what the hell was wrong with all of us. After being given all of the details of our newly-given mission, we all decided to head out and spend the half hour we had left buying any ninja tools that we might need in case we come across bandits that always like to hang around outside villages.

Being in that shop together was a disaster. At some point while we were all looking at weapons, Naruto somehow knocked some shuriken and kunai down and it almost landed all on Sasuke's feet. He easily dodged them, of course. I'm sure he saw something like that coming anyway.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot! That could have hit me, you loser!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hm… You're right. It _could have_, but it didn't. Let me fix that." I said, seeing this as an opportunity to kick him. He was kind of busy screaming at Naruto, so I was easily able to kick him without him dodging.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he said, turning to me.

"Nothing. I'd say there's nothing wrong with me if I hate you enough to kick you whenever I can." I said, grinning innocently.

"Roxii, don't you dare hurt my Sasuke-kun! It's not like he did anything to you!" Sakura yelled. The shop owner seemed to be getting kind of tired of us already, especially with how we were all yelling at each other and bothering his customers. Kakashi just sighed as he sat against the wall and reading… one of the books from the Icha Icha series. Wasn't that like, porn or something!? Anyway, he already picked out whatever few things he needed.

"How about we just hurry up and finish up here so we can go already?" Kakashi said, looking like he just wanted to either get out of here or get away from all of us.

"Hmph. Whatever." Sasuke said, going back to his I'm-so-damn-cool-and-collected look as he walked over to the counter to purchase his things, Sakura following him with hearts in her eyes. She has some serious issues if she's that in love with 'her Sasuke-kun'. Naruto took a few moments to clean up the mess he made before going up to the counter with me and Kakashi. After we paid for our stuff, we went to the gates of the village where we met up with our client, Tazuna.

The man had gray looking hair, giving the implication that his was probably in his fifties or so. He wore the clothes typical for a villager along with a pointed hat, and had a face that gave the impression of not wanting to bother with a bunch of idiots (boy, was he in for a surprise if he really couldn't tolerate people who couldn't help but act stupid).

He took one look at us and he already seemed skeptical. I wouldn't blame him. We probably seemed like a bunch of kids, all looking like we'd be either short-tempered, grumpy, immature, egotistical (Sasuke), or even a mixture of them.

"I'm having a bunch of kids help escort me to the Land of Waves?" Tazuna questioned in a criticizing way.

"Hey, we're not just a bunch of kids!" Naruto yelled.

"I assure you, Tazuna, they may seem like little kids, but they're not all that bad once you get used to them." Kakashi said. I scanned Kakashi's face, knowing he didn't really think of us as 'not being all that bad', and surely enough I detected a hint of lying. I don't think Tazuna noticed, though.

"Let's go already!" Naruto said excitedly.

~oOo~

It hadn't been too long after we set out when we encountered a couple of enemies. Two men, each with a metal gauntlet that had menacing-looking claws attached to them, came up and attempted in attacking us. Kakashi-sensei noticed them right away and easily pulled Tazuna away from them before they attacked and Sakura and I were able to get away quickly. Meanwhile, Naruto froze up for some reason and was nearly hit. Sasuke had to come to the rescue and save him. As they were attacking, I noticed they also had a retractable shuriken chain attaching the two gauntlets together.

Sakura ran over to Tazuna's side to guard him before any of the two ninja even had the chance to think about going after him, Kakashi following to back her up in case the two ninja decided to go after Naruto or Tazuna. Just before one of the guys went to attack me, Sasuke came in and pushed me out of the way, blocking the guy's metal claws with his kunai.

"Wow, Sasuke. You're so amazing!" I said sarcastically, doing my best girly-girl voice and imitating one of his fangirls.

"Hey, I just saved your ass!" he yelled, stabbing at the ninja with his kunai.

"Whatever. I didn't need saving that time." I said, pulling out ten shuriken and throwing them at the enemies to distract them and throw them off guard for a second. I'm more of the type of person who only wants help when they need it.

Just as the two were distracted with trying to dodge the shuriken, I seized the opportunity to use one of my jutsu. As I performed the tiger hand seal, Sasuke caught sight of it and knew exactly what I was doing and started doing the hand seals for Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Doing a collaboration jutsu with Sasuke was about the only time we could work together without driving each other insane and wanting to kill each other.

I finished doing the hand seals for my Lightning Strike jutsu and aimed the shot of lightning towards Sasuke's fireball, combining the two jutsu before they struck the two enemy ninja. Being that it was a mixture of fire and lightning, it both charred and paralyzed them for a second. Before they were able to move again, Kakashi moved in and tied them up and bound them to a tree with their own shuriken chains.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked once he finished tying up the two guys.

"Yeah, you're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat." Sasuke said mockingly. Naruto growled at him as I kicked Sasuke, who glared at me in return.

"Naruto, your hand… it's bleeding." Sakura said. Kakashi looked over at Naruto and noticed a cut on his hand which obviously came from one of the two shinobi that attacked us.

"I'm fine." Naruto said, still irritated by Sasuke.

"Actually, you're not. Those claws that scratched you had poison in them. Right now as we speak, the poison is coursing through your veins." Kakashi said.

"Maybe we should just head back and get Naruto to a hospital." Sakura suggested. Right when she said that, Naruto seemed to get even more pissed off, probably about having to postpone the mission. Suddenly, Naruto pulled out his kunai and stabbed the wound he had with it. What the hell!? Was he crazy!? After Naruto made an oath to always protect his friends and never freeze up like that again and to never lose to Sasuke again, Kakashi just took another long look at his wound.

"Uhm… Naruto, it was really cool how you took the poison out like that and all but… if you lose any more blood… you're going to die." He said.

"What!? I'm not ready to die yet! I'm too young! I have to be Hokage!" Naruto spazzed out. We all just sighed as Kakashi patched up his wound. Looking over at Tazuna, he had a look that said he was really losing all hope for this guy. Poor Naruto.

~oOo~

Later, we all decided on taking a short break. Sakura and I were sitting beside Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sat there reading his… porn or whatever, chuckling to himself every once in a while. Tazuna leaned against a tree, drinking a small bottle of sake.

"Awh, you look so cute, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. That just seemed to irritate him… Jeez, it was a compliment. Sure, it was a fangirl comment, but she still complimented him nonetheless.

"Cute? Are you sure? The guy looks like he's been sitting on pins and needles all day listening to a bunch of kids screaming in his ear all day. Plus he looks so… emo and weird looking." I commented just to get under Sasuke's skin, which seemed to make Naruto pretty happy.

"Maybe that's because that's what I feel like I've been doing after dealing with you for five minutes." Sasuke growled, ignoring the comment of him looking like a weird emo kid.

"Take that back! Sasuke is not emo or weird looking!" Sakura said to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically. "Fine, he's _adorable_ and doesn't look like a weird emo. Are you happy now?" I said. Just the thought of those words coming out of my mouth made me want to throw up, even if they were lies.

"Good. Now lay off him. He's mine." Sakura said. This girl is fucking crazy or something. First, she complains about me calling Sasuke ugly. Then, I take it back and try to say he's not ugly (while trying _really_ hard not to make it sarcastic) but she gets all defensive and tells me to back off. Maybe there's something about being around Sasuke too much that makes you go insane; especially if you're a fangirl. I really hope being stuck around Sasuke because of how I'm on a team with him won't make me go crazy.

"Are they always like this?" Tazuna questioned Kakashi, staring at Sasuke, Sakura and I like we all just recently escaped from an insane asylum.

"Sadly, yes. You learn to get used to it." He said before adding a grumbled 'eventually' to the end of his sentence.

"This group of kids seems like something that's really hard to get used to... I haven't spent even a day with them and it's already obvious that they do nothing but argue all day long every day."

"Yeah, well try dealing with them all the time. If you're not used to it, they'll all give you a migraine." Kakashi sighed before standing up. "Ok, I'd say it's about time we continue heading on." He said. In response, the rest of us stood up and started to continue heading on. Naruto decided to take this as his chance to attempt in tripping Sasuke.

Being that Sasuke never expected it to happen, he fell straight on his face, never even seeing it coming. My first response was to start laughing. Seeing Sasuke in pain? Pretty much the best thing ever. Sakura immediately rushed over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Sakura gushed. Sasuke just ignored her and stood up on his own, holding a fist up to Naruto.

"Naruto, you loser! I swear I'm going to kick your ass one day!" he yelled. As I proceeded to laugh, I commented,

"Aw, is poor little Sasuke-kun upset?" I teased him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said. Kakashi-sensei, who was getting quite tired of this, merely grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and continued walking, dragging him along to prevent any more of this mess. Sakura still looked like she was about to punch Naruto, and I still laughed as we walked alongside Sasuke. He just glared at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. Poor Mr. Tazuna, having to put up with this much already. He sighed as he walked with us, clearly wondering how he got stuck with a bunch of nut cases like us.

~oOo~

We had been walking for a while when suddenly, a strange thick mist started to appear rather rapidly. _"What the hell? It was completely clear not even a minute ago."_ I thought to myself. We continued on, but something didn't seem right, so we were all cautiously on our guard. Kakashi's ears seemed to perk up, and suddenly he yelled,

"Guys, get to Tazuna and guard him NOW!" Immediately, we followed his orders, surrounding Tazuna with our guards up and holding up kunai. He knew something was up, although I wasn't quite sure if he knew exactly what it was. Then, without warning, Kakashi-sensei became a blur of movement and appeared between all of us. I looked up to see Kakashi blocking a huge sword that seemed just as menacing as the man who held it himself with nothing but a kunai.

My immediate thought: _"What the fuck!?"_


End file.
